In a wireless communication system, in order to prevent each part of the system from interfering with one another and ensure the internal electromagnetic compatibility of the system and the normal operation of each part, such passive means as shielding, filtering and wave absorption are usually adopted to enhance isolation and the like, and ensure that the mutual influence can be ignored. Whereas, when passive shielding, passive filtering and wave absorption and other means are adopted, a device has a large volume and weight and a relatively high cost.
With the development of the communication technology, operators have an increasingly high demand on the miniaturization and light weight of a wireless communication device. And the miniaturization of the wireless communication device also meets the trend of greenness and low carbon. The traditional isolation means cannot meet the demand of miniaturization of the device easily.
For the analog domain interference cancellation technology in the conventional art, the matching of channel characteristics is carried out in an analog domain, and amplitude, phase, delay and other characteristics cannot be controlled very finely and are controlled integrally according to a channel granularity, so that the influence of fluctuation of in-band characteristics on a cancellation result cannot be solved, and accordingly, a bandwidth cannot be widened, and the analog domain interference cancellation technology is only suitable for narrow-band cancellation.